gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CXN: Capcom X Namco
CXN: Capcom X Namco is a fighting game that puts Capcom characters against Namco characters. It will be an update to, and will utilize the same gameplay mechanics as, Street Fighter X Tekken. Namco will also be developing their own crossover game entitled NXC: Namco X Capcom. Story As with Street Fighter X Tekken, the center of the conflict between the Capcom and Namco universes is a cubical object that crash-lands in Antarctica. The object is of a mysterious origin and researchers worldwide are unable to determine what purpose it serves. The only thing that can be understood is that when beings come into conflict around this object, it releases a water-like energy that brings more power to the combatants. What they don't know. however, is that the box's power created a rift in the universe, bending the boundaries and bringing people from different periods of time, space, and even reality. Due to the object's tendency to react to conflict between beings, they name it "Pandora". Whilst a standard story is given to most combinations of fighters, specific teams, such as Ryu and Ken or Kazuya and Nina, receive their own unique story elements and rival battles. Characters Capcom #D.D. (Debut/''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'') #Rook (Debut/''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'') #Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) #Death (Debut/''Capcom Fighting Evolution'') #Shiba Shintaro (Cannon Spike) #Simone (Cannon Spike) #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Kenneth "Ken" Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) #Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II) #Guile (Street Fighter II) #Abel (Street Fighter IV) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter II) #Sagat (Street Fighter) #Rolento F. Schugerg (Final Fight) #Ibuki (Street Fighter III: News Generation) #Poison (Final Fight) #Hugo (Final Fight) #Zangief (Street Fighter II) #Rufus (Street Fighter IV) #Balrog (Street Fighter II) #Vega (Street Fighter II) #Mega Man (Mega Man)1 #Roll (Mega Man)1 #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) #Arthur (Ghost'n Goblins) #Firebrand (Gargoyle's Quest) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Felicia (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jake Mueller (Resident Evil 6) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) #Donovan Baine (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) #Hsien-Ko (Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Mack the Knife (Captain Commando) #Wayne Holden (Lost Planet) #Luka (Lost Planet) #Dynamo (Mega Man X5) #Vile (Mega Man X) #Tessa (Red Earth) #Mai-Ling (Red Earth) #Teisel Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Anakaris (Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors) #Leo (Red Earth) #Kenji (Red Earth) #Regina (Dino Crisis) #Dylan Morton (Dino Crisis 2) #Strider Hiryu (Strider) #Ton Pooh (Strider) #Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando) #Baby Head (Captain Commando) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) #June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade) #Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United By Fate) #Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools: United Bby Fate) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Lady (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) #Sakura (Street Fighter Alpha 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Blanka (Street Fighter II) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Guy (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Cody (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Elena (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Dudley (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha: Warlords) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha 3: Demon Siege) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools: United By Fate) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools: United By Fate) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Junpei Todoroki (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Arvin Clauford (Tech Romancer) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Edward Falcon (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rouge (Power Stone) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Necalli (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Seth (Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Rashid (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #T. Hawk (Super Street Fighter II) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Laura Matsuda (Street Fughter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gen (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yun Lee (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yang Lee (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #E. Honda (Street Fighter II) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Birdie (Street Fighter) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sodom (Final Fight) (DLC/Limited Edition) #R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #El Fuerte (Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alex (Street Fighter III: New Generation) (DLC/Limited Edition) #C. Viper (Street Fighter IV) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Remy (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Decapre (Ultra Street Fighter IV) (DLC Limited Edition) #M. Bison (Street Fighter II) (Sub-Boss) #Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) (Sub-Boss) #Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) (Boss) Namco #Reiji Arisu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Xiaomu (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Saya (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Katana (Namco ✕ Capcom) #Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) #Mii Kouryuuji (Project X Zone) #Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) #Nina Williams (Tekken) #Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) #Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) #Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) #Kuma (Tekken) #Paul Phoenix (Tekken) #Marshall Law (Tekken) #King (Tekken) #Craig Marduk (Tekken 4) #Hwoarang (Tekken 3) #Steve Fox (Tekken 4) #Julia Chang (Tekken 3) #Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken 6) #Yoshimitsu (Tekken) #Raven (Tekken 5) #Pac-Man (Pac-Man)1 #Ms. Pac-Man (Ms. Pac-Man)2 #Blinky (Pac-Man)3 #Pinky (Pac-Man)4 #Inky (Pac-Man)5 #Clyde (Pac-Man)6 #T-elos (Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht) #KOS-MOS (Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht) #Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis 4) #Even Bernard (Time Crisis 4) #Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Blade) #Hildegrad von Krone (Soulcalibur IV) #Wild Dog (Time Crisis) #Wild Fang (Time Crisis 3) #Xiba (Soulcalibur V) #Yan Leixia (Soulcalibur V) #Albatross (Rolling Thunder) #Leila Blitz (Rolling Thunder) #Guren (Ninja Assault) #Gunjo (Ninja Assault) #Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) #Gantz (Klanoa: Door to Phantomile) #Luke O'Neil (Time Crisis 5) #Marc Godart (Time Crisis 5) #Stahn Alleron (Tales of Destiny) #Rutee Katrea (Tales of Destiny) #Nightmare (Soulcalibur) #Tira (Soulcalibur IV) #Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul Blade) #Natsu (Soulcalibur V) #Alan Dunaway (Time Crisis 3) #Wesley Lambert (Time Crisis 3) #Cervantes de Leon (Soul Blade) #Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur) #Brad Hawkins (Urban Reign) #Shun Ying Lee (Urban Reign) #Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga) #Ki (The Return of Ishtar) #Count Auguste (Vampire Night) #Bathe'lemy (Vampire Night) #Patroklos Alexander (Soulcalibur V) #Pyrrha Alexander (Soulcalibur V) #Lars Alexandersson (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #JACK-X (Street Fighter X Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lei Wulong (Tekken 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Christie Monteiro (Tekken 4) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Z.W.E.I. (Soulcalibur V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Viola (Soulcalibur V) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) (DLC/Limited Edition) #William Bishop (Ace Combat: Assault Horizon) (DLC/Limited Edition) #José Gutierrez (Ace Combat: Assault Horizon) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ciel Alençon (God Eater 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Nana Kazuki (God Eater 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Susumu Hori (Mr. Driller) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Ricardo Blanco (Time Crisis: Project Titan) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Zeus Bertrand (Time Crisis: Project Titan) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lee Chaolan (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Anna Williams (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Feng Wei (Tekken 5) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen (Tekken 6) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken 6) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Armor King (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Jaycee (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Katarina Alves (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Zafina (Tekken 6) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Claudio Serafino (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eliza (Tekken Revolution) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Lucky Chloe (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Kunimitsu (Tekken) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Shaheen (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Eddy Gordo (Tekken 3) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Josie Rizal (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Bruce Irvin (Tekken 2) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Gigas (Tekken 7) (DLC/Limited Edition) #Prototype Jack (Tekken) (DLC Limited Edition) #Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) (Sub-Boss) #Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3) (Sub-Boss) #Ogre (Tekken 3) (Boss) Guest Characters PS3/Vita/PS4 Exclusive #Delsin Rowe (Infamous Second Son) #Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) #Cole MacGrath (Infamous) #Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo) Rivals *D.D. & Rook vs. Reiji & Xiaomu *Ingrid & Death vs. Saya & Katana *Shiba & Simone vs. Kogoro & Mii *Ryu & Ken vs. Kazuya & Nina *Chun-Li & Cammy vs. Asuka & Lili *Guile & Abel vs. Heihachi & Kuma *Dhalsim & Sagat vs. Paul & Law *Rolento & Ibuki vs. King & Marduk *Poison & Hugo vs. Hwoarang & Steve *Zangief & Rufus vs. Julia & Bob *Balrog & Vega vs. Yoshimitsu & Raven *Mega Man & Roll vs. Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man *Viewtiful Joe & Sexy Silvia vs. Blinky & Pinky *Arthur & Firebrand vs. Inky & Clyde *Morrigan & Felicia vs. T-elos & KOS-MOS *Chris & Jake vs. Giorgio & Evan *Dante & Vergil vs. Siegfried & Hilde *Frank West & Chuck Greene vs. Wild Dog & Wild Fang *Donovan & Hsien-Ko vs. Xiba & Leixia *Captain Commando & Mack vs. Albatross & Leila *Wayne & Luka vs. Guren & Gunjo *Dynamo & Vile vs. Klanoa & Guntz *Tessa & Mai-Ling vs. Luke & Marc *Teisel & Tron vs. Stahn & Rutee *Demitri & Anakaris vs. Nightmare & Tira *Leo & Kenji vs. Mitsurugi & Natsu *Regina & Dylan vs. Alan & Wesley *Strider Hiryu & Ton Pooh vs. Cervantes & Ivy *Ginzu & Baby Head vs. Brad & Shun *Hayato & June vs. Gilgamesh & Ki *Batsu & Hinata vs. Auguste & Bathe'lemy *Trish & Lady vs. Patroklos & Pyrrha *Sakura & Blanka vs. Lars & Alisa *Guy & Cody vs. Bryan & JACK-X *Elena & Dudley vs. Lei & Christie *Samanosuke & Jacques vs. Z.W.E.I. & Viola *Hideo & Kyoko vs. Yuri & Estillise *Junpei & Arvin vs. Bishop & Gutierrez *Falcon & Rouge vs. Ciel & Nana *Leon & Ada vs. Taizo & Susumu *Yukimura & Masamune vs. Ricardo & Zeus *Necalli & Seth vs. Lee & Anna *Rashid & T. Hawk vs. Feng & Dragunov *Laura & Sean vs. Leo & Miguel *F.A.N.G. & Gen vs. Armor King & Jaycee *Yun & Yang vs. & Katarina & Zafina *E. Honda & Hakan vs. Claudio & Eliza *Birdie & Sodom vs. Lucky & Kunimitsu *R. Mika & El Fuerte vs. Shaheen & Eddy *Alex & C. Viper vs. Josie & Bruce *Remy & Decapre vs. Gigas & P. Jack *M. Bison & Juri vs. Hihachi & Kuma *Jin & Xiaoyu vs. Chun-Li & Cammy *Akuma vs. Ogre Gameplay/Modes Arcade Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a regional/console exclusive character). The arcade cycle goes like this: *Character(s) intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Sub-Bosses (In Pandora mode) *Boss *Charcter(s) Ending Versus A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge Various challenges for you to complete. These challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store In the store, you can buy things for your game. DLC can be used to buy art, characters, costumes, colour palettes and other bonus content (usually for a price though). Costumes & Voices Italics indicate primary voice for Cross Language. Guest characters don't have Swap Costume. Notes #''Street Fighter X Tekken'' appearance. #Controls giant Combot robot. #Controls giant Astaroth robot. #Controls giant Abyss robot. #Controls ginat Night Terror robot. #Controls giant Algol robot. Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:PS3 Games Category:Action Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Namco Category:Fighting Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games